


Drown Me in Love

by Anonymous



Series: No Longer Just The Boy Next Door [9]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, College, Deepthroating, Drinking, Early Queen (Band), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Party, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You've been wrapped up in studying for finals, so Brian invites you to let loose a little.
Relationships: Brian May & Reader, Brian May/You
Series: No Longer Just The Boy Next Door [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607869
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	Drown Me in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is not that great but I liked the idea so here we are, hopefully it's still readable

You took in a deep breath as the bass from whatever distant song pumping from the years old speakers in the living room clinging on to their last bit of life rumbled your feet against the linoleum floor, slowly blinking in a futile attempt to regain some of your balance. The sturdy counter was essentially the only thing holding you up, the cool surface against the small of your back as you clung onto the edge doing little to ground your wandering mind. 

It had been a while since your let yourself live a little, the stress of finals and living up to your own strict expectations of yourself consuming your life to the point of surviving the day after a sleepless night on caffeine and whatever few seconds of shutting your eyes between classes much to the dismay of all your friends. So you knew you couldn’t pass on the chance to stop by an infamous party at Roger and Freddie’s flat, surprising Brian with your eagerness to accept his invitation. 

_ You hardly noticed the light knock on your door, too enraptured with the monochrome text sprawled out in front of you as you hunched over your desk. You quietly laughed when your roommate dramatically huffed as she hopped down from her bed, giving your shoulder a light nudge as she begrudgingly strolled past you.  _

_ You still paid no mind to the unexpected visitor, trying not to let your mind wander to who would be at the door so easily in the morning and stretching out the cramp in your hand before scribbling more notes into your well-used spiral notebook. _

_ “Of course it would be you banging on our door at half past seven,” Your roommate sighed, the weathered floor creaking underneath her feet as she shifted to lean against the doorframe.  _

_ “I did not bang on it! And of course you’d still be sleeping at half past seven.” _

_ The familiar voice fighting back to your roommate’s sassiness tempted you to look up and see who it was, but the complicated equation threatening to escape your mind for the millionth time begged you not to.  _

_ “...least I’m not some softie during the day and rockstar by night.” _

_ “I’ll have you know I’m no rockstar...but at least I’ll have actual career options when I leave this place on time.” _

_ “Oh, shove it! You’re such an annoying, know it-” _

_ “Guys!” You interrupted, ready to kick out whoever the visitor was. Your face immediately softened when you turned in your chair to see Brian staring nervously back at you, disappointment on his face at your less than favorable reaction to his presence. “Brian? What are you doing here?” You smiled, standing from the desk and moving to stand next to your roommate.  _

_ “Trying to ruin my Friday,” Your roommate snidely answered, grimacing at Brian when he rolled his eyes in response.  _

_ “Oh stop, you’ll have just as many opportunities _ and  _ walk with me across that stage,” You laughed in reference to their prior argument, giving her a quick side hug and looking up at your ridiculously tall boyfriend. “Why don’t we talk in the hall?” _

_ You couldn’t help the giggle that slipped past your lips as your roommate obnoxiously pumped her fists in the air in triumph before turning on her heel to plop back down into bed and burrow under her covers, shaking your head and grinning at Brian as the door shut behind you.  _

_ “So to what do I owe this visit?” You asked, crossing your arms and leaning against the wall only centimeters away from Brian. _

_ “I know you’ve been pretty wrapped up in your studies recently…” _

_ “You’re telling me,” You huffed, smirking when his large hands wrapped around your hips to pull his body flush to yours.  _

_ “Well if you’re looking for a break, Fred and Roger are hosting a party tonight,” Brian smiled, looking around to make sure nobody else was in the hallway before sliding one of his hands down to rest at the swell of your backside.  _

_ “Do you think they’ve ever missed having a party on any Friday since they’ve lived in that dorm?” You joked, laughing when Brian pursed his lips and comically shook his head. “Well, I’ll have to think about it…” _

_ “I’m not trying to sway your decision, but I’d love to spend some time with you...and I’m sure the boys would enjoy seeing you pop up too.” _

_ “Ah yes, I need to reprise my role as the ever present girlfriend spoiling the manly fun.” _

_ “Oh stop,” Brian laughed, giving your skin a quick pinch. “I should get going to class...but I hope to see you later.” _

_ “I said I’ll think on it...but please stop being so rude to my roommate. She is my friend, you know.” _

_ “She started it!” _

A loud gasp brought your strained attention back to the party at hand, turning your head to the side just in time to see the cup heading straight towards your chest before the cold liquid sept through your thin shirt. You frowned as the wetness sent a shiver up your spine, almost stumbling when you took your hands off of the counter to pull the fabric away from your skin. The hoards of people surrounding you made it impossible to tell who the culprit was, not that the alcohol coursing through your system helped, but a timid voice above the rest of the chatter made you lift your head up again. 

“I’m so sorry, I don’t even know how that happened...I-I must’ve tripped over something or-”

“John,” You interrupted, smiling at the apparent blush spread across his cheeks. “It’s okay, it happens.”

“You’re sure?” He added, reaching behind you to grab a wad of paper towels and holding them out to you. 

“Yeah, at least I know it wasn’t just someone who has it out for me,” You sighed, smiling even wider when you made the reserved bassist laugh. You could tell he wasn’t as pissed as you or most of the other people crowding the flat, probably due to the fact that Freddie tried to shelter him from the nastier aspects of the budding rock band lifestyle, but the glossy look is his eyes told you he’d certainly had a few. You turned around to throw the used paper towels in the sink, letting out a deep breath as you tried not to lose your balance again and taking a long, slow blink as John hovered by your side. 

Your mind started to wander again as you observed the party, playing with a stray thread on your frayed shorts and looking up at John when he obnoxiously sighed. You tilted your head in confusion, knowing by his demeanor that he was itching to say something and waiting for him to let it out. “Something on your mind?” You pushed, standing up straight to lean closer to him in an effort to hear him over everyone else.

“You said that Veronica girl is in your calc class, right?” He nervously asked, looking at the floor and fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. 

“Yes, I sit right next to her,” You giggled, crossing your arms over your chest and failing to stop your continued laughing as the blush on his face deepened.

“Would you...w-would you mind talking to her for me?” John stuttered, still refusing to actually look up at you. 

“I’ll put in a good word,” You answered, giving him a few pats on the arm and smiling when he finally lifted his head. “Now go enjoy the party, you don’t have to worry about me.”

Almost as if one cue, a familiar blonde head came into your field of vision to pull the bassist away from you with the claim that he just had to meet an old friend. You took one final swig from your forgotten beer bottle left on the counter before peeling yourself from the counter, bracing yourself to weave through the other plastered bodies lingering about. Tonight the flat was certainly less crowded than usual, the walls always lined with vaguely familiar faces coming together from the various universities around that hardly knew the hosts but we were willing to hang around for a few free drinks.

You were thankful for your boyfriend’s height, his curls popping up above the other people around him making him easy to spot in the crowded living room. You squeezed your way through the crowd, your line of sight significantly decreased as you walked further into the most populated area of the flat. Somebody else trying to make their way through bumped into you, sending you slightly backwards and harshly bumping into another person behind you. 

You spun around to apologize, face lighting up when you realised who was standing in front of you. 

“Just the person I was looking for!” You shouted over the music, smiling at the man in front of you. Brian laughed at your eager response, the sound lost in the clamour of the room as his hand not clutching onto an empty bottle came up to rest on your back. You watched as nodded at the people around him before moving his hand to envelop one of your own in his grip, letting him gently pull you through the sea of people once again. 

The air felt significantly less stuffy as you stumbled your way onto the front porch, taking in the coolness of the night compared to the sweltering heat produced from the many bodies inside and biting your lip as Brian leant against the wall. 

“Are we leaving?” You pouted, walking the short distance between the two of you to rest your weight against him and wrap your arms around his torso.

“I wasn’t planning on it, did you want to?” He asked back, bringing his own arms up to support you. You simply hummed noncommittally in response as you rested your cheek against his chest, his strong hold suddenly making you feel sleepy. “What happened to your shirt?”

You had honestly already forgotten about the state of your shirt, Brian’s question reminding you of its uncomfortable dampness chilling your skin. “Accident,” You mumbled, standing up and shrugging your shoulders. 

“Get a little too excited about taking a sip?” Brian joked, making you both laugh as you stared up at him in wonder. You could tell by the light flush coloring his face that he was also plastered, maybe not as much as you but still enough to affect his normal mannerisms, and couldn’t help the goofy smile that refused to budge from your face. He copied your expression and you wondered if he shared in your feeling of being so helplessly in love, wishing you’d had more time in the past few weeks to spend with him. 

“I love you,” You blurted out, still staring up at him and giggling when his hold tightened to smush your bodies impossibly closer. 

“I love you, too,” Brian grinned, dipping down to press a sloppy kiss on top of your head.

Contrary to the usual, the tight press of Brian’s body against yours only exacerbated the problem of your still soaked shirt and was making you squirm with discomfort. You easily pulled away from his embrace and sighed before grabbing the hem of your shirt and, in a sheer act of drunken survival, pulled the fabric over your head. 

“Baby! What are you doing?” Brian laughed, his eyes widening as you flung the balled-up shirt for him to catch. 

“It was bothering me,” You matter-of-factly supplied, shivering as the spring weather provided little warmth for your new state of dress. The few others scattered around the porch didn’t seem to mind, too wrapped up in their own conversations and drowning in the buzz of cheap alcohol to care that you were standing outside in a bra. Your lip curled up in confusion when Brian started unbuttoning his own shirt, another uncontrollable giggle escaping your mouth as he shook his head side to side. “Aren’t you gonna be cold?” 

“That’s why I had two layers...come here.”

You followed his command and moved back to your original position, leaning against the soft cotton of the old t-shirt that was no longer hidden under his button-up. A wide smile took over your features once again, the simple action making the muscles in your face start to hurt with the repetition as Brian guided your arms through the sleeves of his shirt even though you were sure you’d be quite capable of doing it yourself. His clothes were obviously much too big for you, the fabric hanging far past your hands sending you into another fit of giggles as Brian adjusted the shirt to loosely rest over your exposed torso without actually buttoning it.

“Better?” Brian asked, smoothing his hands down your sides and looking down at you as you lifted your gaze to look up at him. You nodded at his question while pressing your body against his for the second time, holding down a smirk at the unexpected press of his clothed bulge into your stomach. 

You brought your hand up to teasingly rest on the waistband of his jeans, contemplating your next move and forgetting about the sleepiness that was about to plague you only seconds ago. His body tensed as you toyed with the denim, looking up at him with a knowing smirk and stepping back from him just as your hand was about to reach where you really wanted it to.

“I’d be even better if we were doing something else,” You whispered, hoping your true meaning was conveyed in your vague statement. 

Brian laughed at your attempt at enticing him, the message clearly sent as you flickered your widened eyes up to his. “You’re too far gone, love,” He sighed, moving his hands to cup your cheeks and run his thumb along your cheekbones. “And I’m not very sober either.”

“Aw you’re no fun,” You pouted, letting him tilt your head up to press a gentle kiss to your lips. 

“I’m used to being the responsible one.”

“At least let me suck you off?” You said much too loudly, still failing to catch the attention of the others around you but making Brian blush nonetheless. 

“We’re at a party! With other people around!” He whispered back, the nervousness of his words undermined by the way his thumb delicately ran over your bottom lip. 

“Don’t be such a prude...we can use the bathroom,” You defended, giggling when Brian rolled his eyes in response. “You know I can make it quick!”

Brian scoffed at your explanation before resting his head back against the wall of the building, a deep sigh moving his chest as he contemplated your plea. You stepped back from his embrace and held out your hand as a final invitation, pursing your lips out and giving him your best puppy-dog eyes to make you hard to resist. 

“Maybe I should’ve let you stay cooped up in your dorm tonight,” Brian grinned, reaching out his hand and letting you intertwine your fingers together. 

“I’ll make you glad you didn’t,” You smirked, using your free hand to pull the opened sides of Brian’s shirt over yourself as you made your way back inside. 

The party had continued on without you, people still lining the walls and trying to chat over the loud song that shook the floor with its excessive bass. You held tightly onto Brian’s hand as you weaved through the hallway, only realising you had gone too far when a sharp tug made you turn around. You blamed the mistake on your inebriated state, laughing to yourself as the pair of you stumbled into the bathroom and abruptly shut the door behind you.

Now in the secrecy of the dark bathroom, you wasted no time in pressing Brian up against the door and ungracefully slamming your lips together. His hands immediately gripped at your waist, pulling you against him in a similar fashion to your previous position outside. You could still feel the bulge of his cock straining against his trousers digging into your stomach, savouring the weak moan he breathed into the kiss as you intentionally shifted against him. Despite your eagerness, it was actually Brian who fought to take control and you happily let him slide his tongue past your parted lips while you brought your hands up to fumble with his belt buckle. 

“You’re still sure you wanna do this?” Brian breathlessly asked when you pulled back to focus on the work of your hands, his fingers reassuringly pressing into the exposed skin just above the waistband of your shorts. 

“Yes...do you not want me to?” You questioned back, dropping your hands from his trousers and looking up at him.

“N-no, I wouldn’t mind...just wanted to make sure.”

“Good, now stop being such a dork and let me make you feel good,” You smiled, pulling down his zipper and squatting down to get on your knees. 

Your eyes had adjusted to the dark as you shimmied the fabric down Brian’s legs, not caring enough to bring the layers further than the middle of his thighs. You brought your hands up to rest on the bunched up clothes as you leant in to run your tongue along the length of his cock, now lewdly standing up against his clothed stomach, and barely hearing the soft moan that was ripped from his throat. The press of your fingertips digging into his leg begged him to look down at you, a sharp breath pushed from his lungs upon figuring out your silent request to find you blinking up at him as you repeated your actions a few times. 

His attention was all you needed to go ahead, squeezing your legs together to ease the dull arousal forming as you took the tip of his cock between your lips. His hands flew to grip at your hair, relaxing against the door as you began to bob your head. You knew your work was sloppy, failing to keep up a measured pace thanks to the faint buzz of the copious amount of alcohol still coursing through your veins and breathing harshly through your nose as you struggled to manage your breathing. You were grateful for his persistent hold on your hair, allowing him to move your head up and down for you and letting your eyes slip shut as he took control once again. 

You could tell he was testing his limits, slowly pushing your head further down in an effort to make sure you were still okay before pushing your limits. You failed to hold back a gag as his cock nudged the back of your throat but reveled in the deep moan that he desperately tried to conceal, eagerly taking him back into your mouth when he pulled you up in concern. You moaned around his length as he gladly resumed his previous pace, this time keeping your head in place while gingerly thrusting his hips.

Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes as you let Brian use you, getting lost in the feeling of his cock filling your mouth and staying grounded only by that damned never-ending heavy bass shaking the floors. You couldn’t help letting out a muffled moan when his fingers flexed against your scalp, the vibrations against his cock only encouraging him to move his hips faster.

“I’m close,” Brian sighed, relaxing his grip on your locks and trying to control the heaving of his chest as you blinked your eyes open to look up at him. 

You slid your lips off his cock, taking in a few deep breaths as your hand wrapped around his now spit-coated length. He twitched at the drag of your palm on his cock, hands fidgeting at his sides as his muscles tensed with the effort of not letting go so soon. 

“Will you please just fuck me already?” You pouted, slowing the movement of your hand down to an agonizingly slow place. He let out a long sigh as you stood back up to face him, using your same tactics as before to persuade him but using the advantage of having his cock in your hand to hopefully truly convince him you wanted him. “I’m absolutely gagging for it,” You added in a whisper, leaning forward to press kisses along his jaw as your thumb rubbed over the head of his cock. 

“Fine,” Brian answered with a huff, quietly laughing when he felt you smile against his skin. “Get up on the counter.”

You knew Brian meant it when he said he was close and decided to waste no time in following his new command, slipping off your bottoms and pants before clumsily perching yourself on the edge of the shockingly cool surface. You hardly had time to reorient before Brian was standing between your legs, a small gasp leaving your mouth at the stark contrast of his warm fingertips against your chilled inner thighs. He hurriedly pulled your hips closer to him, making your grip onto the counter as he lined himself up with your entrance. 

Using your mouth on him earlier had more of an effect on you than you thought, the abundant wetness between your folds making it easy for Brian to gently push himself inside of you and your ragged moan was cut off by his lips capturing yours once again. You arched your back into the air as he bottomed out, head resting against the wall and making the opened sides of your - Brian’s - shirt fall to the side to reveal your bra. 

His mouth traveled to sloppily kiss along your jaw as he started to pull his hips back, leaving you to stare up at the ceiling and dwell on your current situation. It was difficult to focus on anything else, though, the overwhelming feeling of your boyfriend around you and inside you taking up the small amount of clear capacity in your mind. Sharp moans filled the room as you reacted to each time Brian’s hips met yours, too drunk to care if the other partygoers would possibly hear and trying to show the guitarist how much you were enjoying the moment. 

You wrapped your legs around his waist as his thrusts became erratic, weakly groaning when he brought a hand up from your hips to grope at your clothed chest. A harsh breath against your neck was your only warning before his hips slowed down and the familiar warmth of his cum against your walls made your eyes flutter in a fight to stay open. 

You let go of the counter to finish yourself off, smiling when Brian’s hand wrapped around your wrist before you had a chance to. You squirmed against the counter when his thumb pressed against your clit, using your free hands to clutch at his curls and pull his head up to connect your lips in yet another messy kiss. You essentially panted into his mouth as he rubbed calculated circles against your sensitive nerves, orgasm beginning to brew with the combined feel of his hips still slowly rolling into yours. 

“I’ve missed you,” Brian murmured against your lips out of the blue, ruining your potential response with a certain thrust brushing against your g-spot. You weren’t sure exactly what it was - maybe Brian’s unexpected, endearing words or the obscene slide of his cock into your body now aided by his cooling cum - but your release abruptly hit you and had you tensing against the counter. You helplessly moaned as the pleasure washed over you, brushing Brian’s hand away when the sensation became too much but still holding him inside of your core with your legs locked around his waist. 

“I’ve missed...you too,” You breathed as you came down from your high, flashing him a dopey smile as his hands soothingly rubbed along your thighs.

The sweet moment didn’t last long though, the loud squeak of the door opening and the lightswitch being flicked on making you both tense at the interruption. 

“Oops, my bad! Didn’t know the lovebirds were getting randy in here!”

“Freddie!” You gasped, scrambling to cover yourself up and blushing as you realised there wasn’t much to do about the fact Brian’s cock was still buried between your legs. “I-I-”

“Nonsense, darling,” Freddie giggled, clearly much less sober than either you or Brian. “I just hope I won’t be seeing a curly-haired baby in nine months!”

“Fred!” Brian yelled, his face heating up in embarrassment as his friend still stood in the doorway. “Just go, already!”

“Alright, alright, it’s not like I’ve never seen anyone having sex.”

“Well this is a little different!” Brian continued, staring wide-eyed at the singer who’s plastered mind clearly found nothing out of the ordinary with the situation. 

“I’m going! Just make sure you clean up afterwards,” Freddie smiled with a wink, leaving the light on but thankfully shutting the door on his way out. 

The two of you looked at each other, instantly bursting out in laughter due to your shared disbelief at the strange moment. You moved your hands to cup his cheeks and sighed as you came back reality pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before sitting up. 

“Maybe we should leave soon.”


End file.
